A Speedster and a Rogue Equals Love
by AviatressluvsRobin1
Summary: Since birth Cary had been raise to be a Rogue. Known as Frozen Glider, Cary is a part of The Rogues and one of the most dangerous ones. But one day during a bank robbery they were committing, Cary is taken while in a high speed chase from Kid Flash and is found in Cadmus with Superboy months later. Why was Cary taken? And how she handle the news when told her dad's a hero? Wally/OC
1. Profile

Thank you to lovinurbuks for the positive feedback. Some people got confused at the first chapter so just to explain, it tells you a brief description of who Cary really is. I hope you guys like the first actual chapter of A Speedster and a Rogue Equals Love!

Chapter 1

I always love a good chase in the morning. Running down the street, ice covering the roads as I ran, making cars smash together as a yellow and red blur chased after me. I called back, smirking evilly," You're getting slow ketchup and mustard, thought you were the fastest man alive's partner" Kid Flash was now only a few feet away, shouting unhappily," I'm not slow and don't call me that!" You would have never guessed this is the norm for me huh?

My name's Carina Adelaide Snart or Cary for short and I'm a Rogue. Being the daughter of Lisa Snart a.k.a. Golden Glider and niece of Len Snart a.k.a. Captain Cold, how could you expect me not to be one? But back to the matter at hand; I've been raised to be a Rogue since birth and I love making chaos and making people mad by doing things like playing pranks and taunting them. Especially the taunting which makes almost everyone lose it. Now back to my story; can't tell you everything can I?

I sped down the street, laughing as Kid Flash fell on his face on a sudden piece of ice I sent his way, racing past my mom and the Rogues fighting Flash and I said with a mock wave," Hey Flash looking red as usual!" Kid Flash suddenly was next to me and he said into my ear," I got you now" I asked with a smirk," You sure Kid Flash" I took off down the street before he could recognize I was gone and I left him in the dust this time, a bag of money in tow too. Taking the bag home, I raced back to the bank only to see Flash and Kid Flash loading up my mom and everyone else but Kid noticed I had returned and raced towards me. I turned quickly, taking off down the street and soon we were running around the whole city with me always a step ahead than the stupid, hot super- wait a minute!

When did I suddenly start thinking Kid Flash, my opposite and arch nemesis, is hot cause that's just wrong on so many levels I can't even think of it without puking my guts out! When I turned on Bateman Street and into an alley to Kings, having just lost Kid for the moment, something slammed into my head and sent me sprawling to the ground as I held my head in pain. I looked up to see two blurry figures as one said," Never thought it would be this easy to get her" I groaned, sitting up as I tried to freeze them," You guys are going to pay for that, and my medical bills" and of the guys said with urgency like he was going to die," She's not knocked out, knock her out!" I said, trying to stop them," Don't you fu" the weapon came flying towards me, hitting my head once again and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Profile on Cary

Full Name: Carina "Cary" Adelaide Snart-Allen

Alias: Frozen Glider, Velocity

Age 15

Height: 5'8 ft.

Weight: 127 lbs.

Hair Color: Snow white blonde hair

Eye color: Ice Blue

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Loves to make trouble, protective of her mom and others she cares about, taunts for laugh, loves to see frustration from others caused by her

Powers: Can create ice objects, able to control water and water molecules in the air, super speed

Abilities: Hand to hand combat, markswoman, boxing

Info on Cary: Cary is the daughter of Lisa Snart a.k.a. Golden Glider and has been raised as a rogue since birth. Taking the name of Frozen Glider, both in honor of her uncle Lenard "Len" Snart a.k.a. Captain Cold and her mother, Cary helps her mother and the rogues wreck havoc on the twin sister cities, Keystone and Central. She and the rogues continuously go against the Flash and his partner Kid Flash and Cary is considered one of the most dangerous rogues in the group, being the only natural metahuman on the team. Cary has developed a crush on Kid Flash over the years; in every fight she continuously flirts with him.


	3. Author

Hey guys sorry but I can't continue this story. I guess Cary is a little too close to being full blown Mary Sue and her super speed is unnecessary. I just wanted to say (spoiler alert) that Cary gets her super speed from her dad, Flash. Flash and her mom had a one night stand in college which led to her being born. Maybe I'll try with something smaller first. Thanks for all the support and telling me what I need to work one.

-AviatressluvRobin1


End file.
